Battle of wills
by sesskag87
Summary: a MiakaxNuriko story. Summary: Miaka is sold and Nuriko buys her. REVIEW:


Okk, I know I'm bad about starting stories and not finishing but I am working on the other too. I just got a GREAT idea and here it is.

This IS a NurikoxMiaka fanfiction. I love love LOVE this pairing.

I just finished watching fushigi yuugi and I had this idea. Well, once a long time ago I saw this yaoi video(ON ACCIDENT!) and it had a great story line I only wish that the boy was a girl, -.- but now I have the chance to make it the GIRL!

Yes, you all may be thinking…How can you make a story about Miaka and Nuriko? Well, if you don't remember Nuriko admits to loving Miaka like in episode 32.

Anyway, enough rambling…this story may be a little OC.

There is no Suzaku seven in this. But everyone will probably be in it. O.O maybe.

* * *

"Stop it!" Miaka Yuki screamed at the man who had grabbed her hair to fling her on the stage.

"Get the hell out there!" the man yelled at her. He unceremoniously flung her to the ground in front of a room of men.

She tried vainly to cover her naked body from the prying eyes. "Look what we've got here men! A nice looking one isn't she?" The response was louder whistles.

Miaka blushed and her heart sped up. She was going to be sold to a nasty, smelly old man. She should be home; she should be home in Tamahomes arms.

"Give us a show baby!" a brute yelled in the back. Miaka tried to shrink away from everything but the auctioneer grabbed her wrist to stand her up.

"No!" she cried. He ripped her around to face him and violently told her to shut up. He turned her back around and plastered a smile on his face again.

"She is quit the beauty men as you can see...she is also a virgin." Miaka gasped and shut her eyes to the shouts and disgusting whistles. She felt lower than dirt and only wished god would end her life right there.

"I'll give you 100,000 yen for her!" a voice yelled. Everyone seemed to stop talking and looked around the room for the anonymous voice.

No one could find the man however, and also nobody could beat the bid.

Suddenly a man stepped onto the stage with a wad of money in his hand. Miaka gawked at the stranger, he was very handsome. He had purplish hair and violet eyes. He could definitely pass as a girl but he was all man.

He flung the wad of money at the auctioneer and bent down to pick up Miaka. She was suddenly swept into strong arms and then she remembered that he could see her nakedness. She flung her arms over her areas and blushed profusely.

He wasn't looking at her however but at the auctioneer. "I just wanted to tell you that what you do here is a disgrace, you'll rot in hell for this…" at that he turned and walked out. Everyone stood gawking at him.

He walked out to his car which was a limo and gently placed her in it. He climbed in after her. "Um…erm, d,do you have anything I can p,put on?" He glanced at her and took off his jacket.

The silence was deafening, Miaka wanted to at least know his name. "U,Um what is your name?" she asked him. He looked over at her his violet eyes shining in the darkness of the limo.

"Nuriko. Nuriko Yurin." He murmured. Miaka nodded her head in response.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"Its Miaka Yuki." She responded evenly. He looked out the window not saying anything else to her.

"Um, can I ask why you bought me?" Nuriko blinked his eyes and turned them on her. "Would you rather one of those men have bought you? I can take you back if you really think this is terrible."

Miaka shook her head feroiciously,"No! Please, I was just asking…I'm sorry if I offended you, I promise that was not my intention upon asking that question."

"You needn't apologize; I wouldn't take you back there even if you begged me." He smiled gently at her and it made her heart speed up.

"I bought you because I need a woman to attend to my personal needs. I went to the auction with a friend I didn't expect to just buy an individual until I saw you."

Miaka was stunned and stared at him. What kind of personal needs? Like sex? She shuddered at the thought.

He didn't say anything more and looked her over.

She had a slender figure and nice breasts. Her eyes were wide with green irises, she had brown hair and long legs.

Nuriko felt his heart speed up a little and whipped his head back to staring out the window.

Miaka sighed. She had noticed him checking her out and it made her acutely uncomfortable.

'Oh Tamahome…' Miaka thought to herself.

* * *

YES! I'M FINISHED WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER.

REVIEW PLEASE!

PLEASE!

PALEASE!


End file.
